


Heroes | Gimme [vid]

by meivocis



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meivocis/pseuds/meivocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder. Death. Kill. A Sylar S1overview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes | Gimme [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Includes spoilers for season one.
> 
> Made in January 2008.

**Music** : Gimme, Gimme, Gimme  
 **Artist** : A Perfect Circle

[LJ](http://infectedframe.livejournal.com/4579.html)


End file.
